The Young and the Loud
by The Mind of a Madman
Summary: When her sisters pitch in to help Lynn deal with her first pimple, she endures some unforeseen consequences
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods. The town was in a rare moment of serenity, as the time found all the children in school. That moment could only last for so long, and it soon found itself shattered with the harsh shriek of the school bell. It was a mad rush as a mob of students flooded out of the exits and to the buses. On this day, the Louds made their way home from school in small groups, save for one sister. While the rest of her family was moving at normal pace, Lynn was doing something out of the ordinary. The fiery athlete was hiding on the far side of the streets with her shirt pulled over her head. "God I must look crazy. Better than the alternative I guess. Lynn said, trying her best to not be seen by any of her family, or anyone else for that matter.

After what seemed like forever, the girl finally made it home. After fumbling with the doorknob like an idiot for a few minutes, she finally managed to get inside and slammed the door shut. "Yes!" Now to just-" Lynn said before realizing her mistake a moment to late. "There you are Lynn. What's with the shirt?" Lori asked, walking in from the kitchen with Leni. "Shush! There's nothing wrong, I'll be, uh, not in my room!" The athlete stuttered before slamming face-first into Luna. "WHOA! Take it easy little sis!" Luna laughed as they both crashed to the ground. "Hey, I heard uninspired slapstick! That's my job!" Luann yelled as she came downstairs to inspect the commotion. "Lynn, what is going on right now?" Lori asked. "Yeah I'm confused. Like, more than usual." Leni agreed. "Nothing! Leave me alone!" Lynn pleaded. "Dude, chill. We're family! It can't be as bad as that time Lori-," Luna began, only to be silenced by her blonde sisters' icy stare. "Okay, story for another time. But seriously, you can trust us! Right guys?" The others nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh!" Lynn demanded. "Come on Lynn, you know I can't make that promise!" Luann said. "PROMISE." The athlete said seriously. "Fine fine." Luann agreed.

Lynn sighed and finally pulled down her shirt. About halfway down Lori noticed it. "What, your first pimple? Lynn everyone gets them." Lori said. "Sure they do. But you have NEVER seen one like this." Lynn promised. "What are you-WOAH." Lori yelled, followed by the others as they were greeted by the full scale of the blemish. The pimple was at least 4 cm wide, dark red and throbbing ominously, smack in the middle of Lynn's forehead. "Dude, that's the biggest zit I've ever seen!" Luna said stunned. "You said it. Puberty can be hard, but this is a _gross-spurt!_ Get it?" Luann chuckled as the group rolled their eyes. "It's not that bad! But it's really not good." Leni admitted. "I know that!" Lynn groaned. "Wait Lynn, you've never cared about pimples before. Why is it bothering you now?" Lori asked. "Besides the fact that it looks like someone lit the lamp on my forehead?" "Yes besides that." Lynn rolled her eyes. "Because this stupid zit is like a second forehead! And because of that, I can't play football!" She whined. "I don't get it." Leni said. "I'll show you." The athlete said, producing a football helmet and demonstrating that the pimple literally kept her from pulling it over her head. Her sisters were stunned. "Wow. That is one big zit." Lori muttered. "Help ME!" Lynn begged. "Don't worry sis. Between the 4 of us, we have a _lot_ of experience getting rid of pimples. This will be a piece of cake." Luna promised.

2 hours later… 

The sisters had tried every trick they could think of. Every cream, every scrub, even trying to pop it. But the pimple had every intention of remaining on Lynn's face. "That is one stubborn zit." Lori said. "Yeah. Jeez pimple at least buy a girl dinner first!" Luann laughed, trying to make light of the situation. "What am I gonna do?! My coach said that if I can't wear a helmet I can't play!" Lynn whined. "Well we've tried everything. You might just have to wait the little sucker out." Lori said gently. "Great. This sucks!" Lynn yelled stomping up to her room and slamming the door. After a moment, Lana Lola Lucy and Lisa poked their heads out from different parts of the hallway. "She really sounds upset about that pimple." Lana said. "I concur. Papule's are especially detrimental to the attitude of teenage girls." Lisa said, then felt the confused blank stares of her siblings. "Ugh. Pimples make girls sad, especially girl's Lynn's age." Lisa explained. "Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" Lana asked. The Brainiac simply rolled her eyes. "There will be much sorrow in our room tonight. Best sleep of my life, here I come." Lucy said, barely cracking a smile. "Lucy! Don't say stuff like that! She's your sister!" Lola chastised. "Fair enough. Maybe we should help." Lucy offered. The 4 girls looked at each other. "First one to fix the pimple gets a dollar!" Lana yelled, and she, Lisa, and Lucy disappeared. The beauty queen simply rolled her eyes and looked at Lilly, who was playing in the hall. "Oh those poor sucker. Lilly, you better not be that easy to trick. I expect big things from you!" Lola said. Lilly proceeded to poop herself. "Poopoo!" The baby laughed. "Not what I meant." Lola said, making her way towards her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Half an hour later_

"Lana, are you sure this is a good idea?" This was Lynn. The athlete had her forehead pressed against the doorframe at the prodding of her little sister. On the other side of the door stood the blonde little grease monkey herself. Lana adjusted her hat and gave the thumbs up. "Positive! From this angle, when I close the door I can smash that zit! Easy as pie." Lynn was understandably concerned about this. "You sure? Zit aside, I like my face the way it is, as in not smashed by a door."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Look, I think I've smashed my face in enough doors on accident to know how pop a pimple with a door! Now stop whining and let me do my job." Lana demanded. Her older sister groaned but obliged. "Thank you. Ready set GO!" Lana swung the door as hard as she could, hoping to hit the blemish and avoid her sisters face. At least that was the plan. As it turned out, the door did hit the pimple-and most of Lynn's face. "OW! LANA!" She screamed as she fell back clutching her jaw.

"Huh. I thought that might happen. My bad! Here, put ice on that." Lana said, dropping a bag of ice on her sisters' head. "Did you actually think that would work?" Lynn moaned through her haze of pain and frustration. "Hey give me credit for trying!" Lana shrugged. There was a knock at the door and Lisa entered the room. "What happened?" The brainiac asked. "I hit Lynn's face with a door trying to pop her zit. Don't worry though, I have a better idea!" Lana said, producing a massive hammer. "GAH! NO hammers!" Lynn yelped as she scrambled out of the room.

Lisa quickly tracked down her athlete sister and took her into the child geniuses room. "Okay Lynn, I'm going to try and cure our blemish with some good old fashioned science." Lynn nodded. "With what, like a cream or something?" Lisa considered the best way to answer this question. "Not exactly." She said, producing a needle at least 8 or 9 inches long. "Now don't freak- "Lisa began, but didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Lynn bolted. "NO NEEDLES." The red haired Loud screamed as she ran off. Lisa shrugged and put the needle down. "Well there goes my dollar."

Lynn sprinted down the hall and burst into her room. "Maybe I should have just stayed in school until this stupid thing went away." Lynn whined, suddenly realizing that the room looked a little different. The lights were off, the shades were down, and except for a small ring of candles the room was pitch black. "Lucy?" The goth suddenly appeared in the candle circle. "Hi Lynn." Lucy whispered in her monotone. "Please don't tell me your trying to fix my pimple with ghost magic." Lynn pleaded. "Of course not. Ghost magic would be pointless here." Lucy replied. "Phew." Suddenly the goth slammed a massive book down onto the floor. "I'm using ancient spirit incantations to cure it."

Lynn groaned. "Of course you are." Suddenly Lucy began reciting ancient spells in a long dead language, the smoke from the candles rose and thickened, then turned purple. "Uh, Lucy? This sounds like a bad idea!" Lynn yelled to be heard over sister. In a flash the candles went out and there was only smoke. Then Lucy realized her one mistake. "Uh oh. There's no air in here." She couldn't see Lynn's reaction but she didn't need to guess, because a second later her sister grabbed the book and threw it into the bedroom window, shattering it and allowing light and air to seep in.

"Bad idea Lucy! No more helping me!" Lynn yelled, storming out to find the last challenger of the zit: Lola. "Come with me sweetie, we're gonna get rid of the pimple the only way I know how." The pageant queen explained curtly as she led Lynn into her room. "Please let it be safe and not something could hurt me." Lynn whispered to herself. "Here we go. Sit down and let Lola work her magic." Lola said as she sat down at her makeup table. Lynn sighed in relief as she saw the assortment of creams and scrubs that looked much safer than her other options. "Okay, let's just start with a little cleansing pad and oh no." The younger girl said as she dropped one of the pads onto the table. An audible sizzle could be heard as whatever was on the small wipe burnt a hole through the table. Lynn locked eyes with her little sister. "Lola…what was on that wipe?" She asked. "Um, not much. Water, oil, hydrochloric acid." Lola listed. "Wait what?! Lola that stuff melts anything it touches!" Lynn exclaimed. "Huh. I guess that explains why Lisa kept it in that big cabinet of stuff she tells us not to touch." Lola said as she came to that realization. "Okay, new rule, nobody comes near my zit with anything I wouldn't put on it!" Lynn commanded as she stormed off. A sudden moment of contemplation came over the Louds as they heard this plea. Well if Lynn didn't want them working on her face with stuff she wouldn't use, what was to stop them from using what they wanted while she slept?

Late that night, Lynn slept soundly as one by one each of her sisters crept into her room and applied something new, strange, and most likely illegal to their sisters' blemish. As they did, a thin screen of Lucy's spirit smoke combined with all the strange products to create a truly unheard of reaction.

Lincoln woke up the next day, for the first time, under his own power. The only boy in the Loud family slowly opened his eyes to see that the time read 10:45. This had Lincoln confused. It was Saturday, but even then, Lynn always woke him up around 8 with her morning workout. "Lynn? Do you need a spot or something?" Lincoln called as he wandered around the house to not find any sign of his early rising sister. "Huh. Guess she went for a run or something." Lincoln shrugged as he flipped on the TV and went looking for something to eat. On the second level, Luna yawned and pulled herself out of bed. "Weekend jam time!" The punk girl grinned as she opened her closet and reached for her guitar without looking. So it was something of a surprise when what she thought was her guitar yawned. Luna looked down to find something behind her guitar buried under a small pink blanket.

"What the what?" She said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a face she hadn't seen in a long time. It was the face of Lynn, only her sister was very different. She had, in some freak accident of nature, turned into a 6-year-old. "Whoa. Tiny dudet!" Luna yelled in excitement. Lynn finally woke up and looked up at her big sister. A look of happiness spread over Lynn's face as she recognized Luna. She quickly latched onto her, hugging and refusing to let go. "Lulu!" Lynn yelled in a voice much younger than her normal one. "Guys! Guys get in here!" Luna yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

As the family gathered, all the attention confused the suddenly young Lynn she was getting. "W-wha going on Lulu?" She asked, her voice timid as she hid behind her punk sister. "Don't worry little dude. Everything's okay." Luna assured, soothing the younger girl while she held her. "How is this even possible?! Yesterday she was normal, and now she's a TODDLER!" Lori said in disbelief. The commotion grew as more sisters entered the room and wild theories were tossed around. Amidst the anarchy, Luna came across something in Lynn's hair. "What is going on in their squirt?" Luna asked as her hand came out covered in face cream and chemicals.

"Uh, guys? I think I know what happened," Luna said, showing her siblings the concoction she had come across. "What is that?" Lenny asked, poking it. Lisa took a swab and analyzed it. "By my calculations, this is 20% skin cream, 15% hydrochloric acid, 5% mud, 30% spirit smoke, and 40% unknown compound." "What does any of that mean?" Lori asked. "It means that all the different chemicals must have created some kind of regressive reaction!" The child genius proclaimed to crickets. "Speak English genius!" Lonna yelled.

"Ugh. All that stuff we put on Lynn's face mixed together an made her a kid!" Lisa explained. "Oh. Wait what?! How is that possible!" Lincoln asked incredulously. "I don't know! But if there's any hope of getting Lynn back to normal, I'm going to have to reverse engineer the mixture and see if it can counteract the effects." "Okay. Then if Lisa is going to be working on that, we all have to work together to keep Lynn from getting seen? Okay?" Lori commanded. The siblings all agreed to keep their new little sister concealed. "Now let's-where did she go?" Lori said. Panic swept through the room as the kids sprinted around checking every nook and cranny.

Little did they know that Lynn, in her reverted form, was doing what she normally did in the morning. "Lulu!" Luna turned to see her sister standing on the bannister of the stairs. "Stair slides!" Lynn shouted. "What?! No Lynn, don't do that!" The bite-sized athlete ignored her sister and went down full speed. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lynn squealed as she went sliding down the banister. "STAGE DIVE!" Luna yelled as she dove from the top of the stairs straight down, catching Lynn just as she was about to go flying off the stairs.

The two came crashing down in a heap. "Yay! Again again!" Lynn yelled excitedly as Luna got up. "No Lynn! No stair slides today!" Luna said as she grabbed her sister. "Awwwww! Buh stair slides!" Lynn complained. "I know kid, but you have to be careful!" Luna chastised her as she brought Lynn back to the others. "Oh thank god you found her! What was she doing?" Lincoln asked. "It was weird. She was sliding down the stairs like she used to when we were kids." Luna explained. "Really? Then this goes deeper than I thought. Somehow the mixture on her face has convinced her mind that she's been 6 the whole time!" Lisa said. "So wait, Lynn thinks that she's actually back to when she was a little kid? That's so weird!" Lincoln said.

"Yes. But this is very fragile territory. We have to play along that we're back to when she was little. If we tell her that it's a different time than what she thinks, it could permanently fracture her mind!" Lisa elaborated. "But wait, if Lynn thinks it's a different time, why does she still know who we are?" Luna asked. "I don't know. I need to conduct a test!" Lisa said, grabbing Lynn and taking her to her room.

Lisa stuck a few electrodes to Lynn and went to her computer. "Okay Lynn, I'm just gonna show you some pictures, and you tell me if you know who's in them. Okay? "Lisa asked, receiving a nod from her sister. "Okay, here we go." Lisa began showing the young redhead pictures of her family and their adventures. To her surprise, Lynn could rattle off the names and places of things that, in her current mental state, wouldn't happen for years. "Okay I think I figured it out. Lynn's brain thinks it's back to her as a little kid. But her memory center is tucked far enough back in her head that the chemicals did not affect it. So, she knows everything that regular Lynn would know, but she's just…smaller." Lisa explained. "No way! Lynn, who am I?" Lonna asked. "Lonna!" Lynn giggled. "And who's that?" Lonna asked, gesturing to her twin. "Lola!" The athlete said.

This revelation amazed the rest of the family. Lynn grinned, feeling very smart and proud of herself. "Okay, so what should we do? We can't just leave her at home." Lincoln said. "She could come to school with us." Lonna suggested to the surprise of her sisters. "What? She is our age. We could just say she's our cousin or something." The mechanic elaborated. "That could actually work. Let's do it!" Lori agreed. The siblings quickly got ready themselves before taking on the task of dressing Lynn. After a few tries the managed to get her dressed in her old clothes. Red t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a baseball cap and Lynn was basically ready. Finally, the family got to school and the twins lead Lynn to their classroom. "So how does this work?" Lola asked. "Easy. Lynn's gonna sit in the back and do what she would normally do. If anyone asks, she's our cousin." Lonna explained. "But what do we call her? If we call her Lynn someone's gonna put 2 and 2 together!" Lola pointed out. "Good point. Lynn, pick a new name!" Lola said. The young athlete thought for a moment. "Layla!" She decided. "There ya go! If anyone asks, this is our cousin Layla!" Lonna declared. Lola rolled her eyes at Lynn's confused look. "That's you sweetie." "Oh. Got it!" Lynn giggled. "Let's go." Lola said as the three entered.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered, the young Lynn was blown away by the new environment that surrounded her. While the rest of Royal Woods School was an average public school, the kindergarten classrooms were among the loudest and most active. Each was double the size of an ordinary class, full of children running and playing and generally enjoying what life had to offer.

Lynn looked around, astounded. "What IS this place?!" She exclaimed, expecting heaven. "Kindergarten. It's not as bad when you first get into this whole school thing." Lana explained as she and her twin led Lynn around, showing her all the class had to offer. "Okay, so here's the plan. You stay here, play and have fun, and don't say nothing to the teacher. Keep your head down and we'll survive this." Lola elaborated. "Got it!" Lynn said, running off to play.

"Okay, Rock Paper Scissors for who watches her first?" Lana asked. The twins threw down and Lola lost. "Crud! Alright, I'll make sure she doesn't get us caught." The beauty queen begrudgingly said as Lana scampered off.

For all intents and purposes, everything was going according to plan. Lynn was behaving like the average six year old while not drawing the attention of the teacher. But it all went downhill when the teacher actually began class. "Okay kids. Today we're going to practice our letters." Said the teacher in a sing song voice as she wrote the ABC's on the board so the class could say them with her.

The rest of the class got up, except for Lynn. "Oh great." Lola groaned as she tried to figure out how get her sister to go along with it. "Lynn! Come on!" Lola said, gesturing to the board. "Huh? No thanks. I'm gonna stay here and play with these guys." The red head stated happily, returning to the dinosaurs she was playing with. "Lynn! No! You have to do this!" Lola pleaded. "I don't wanna! I wanna play! Letters are stupid!" Lynn yelled.

Lana came running as her twin started to panic. "Be quiet! You can't let-oh no." All three girls turned to see the teacher standing above them. "Lana, Lola, what is all this noise?" "Mrs. Simmons! This, uh...man just wait until I can think of a reason for this to make sense!" Lola stammered. "Who is your new friend?" Mrs. Simmons looked down at Lynn, who was all smiles and looked as innocent as possible.

"Hi teacher lady!" The red head giggled. "Honey, how did you get in here?" The teacher asked kindly. "I followed them. Am I not supposed to be here?" Lynn asked. "I don't think so little girl. What's your name?" Lynn then proceeded to forget what her fake name was. "Lynn." She said, as the twins cringed behind her. "Lynn, I don't think this is your class. Do you know who your teacher is?"

Lynns eyes widened as she tried to think of anything. "We're dead!" Lana whispered harshly to her twin. "Uhhhhhhhh..." Meanwhile, the red head was desperately trying to remember the name of her kindergarten teacher. "Do you remember their name sweetie?" Mrs. Simmons asked. And in a spark of memory, the name finally came to her. "Dawkins! Mrs. Dawkins! Wait who are you?" Lynn quickly went back to her innocent face. The mask managed to fool the teacher.

"Oh it's alright dear. Lola, you can watch the class for a moment right?" Lola managed to choke out a quick "Yes." "Great. It'll just take a second. Lynn, follow me, I'll get you back to Mrs. Dawkins." Lynn continued to smile and nod, trying not to panic at the thought of having to completely make up a story to get into the class. The teacher led the young girl down the hall to a different class and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a young black girl peeked out. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Simmons!" The girl said sweetly, letting the teacher and Lynn in. "Hi Kayla! Is Mrs. Dawkins here?" Simmons asked. "Uh huh! Mrs. D!" Kayla yelled, running back to her seat. Dawkins turned, a tall black woman with long hair and a pretty face.

"Mrs. Simmons! Nice of you to drop by." She said. "Just a quick visit. I think I found one of your students?" Mrs. Simmons stepped back to reveal Lynn. "Hi Mrs. D!" The little red head exclaimed, hugging her former teacher. "Well that's just the craziest thing." Mrs. Dawkins said wistfully. Mrs. Simmons looked at her. "What is?" Dawkins smiled. "Well if I didn't know any better I would say this was Lynn Loud back when she was just a kid!"

Lynn went pale. 'She REMEMBERS?!' She thought, trying to stay calm. "Lynn who?" "Lynn Loud! Oh I have the class picture here." Mrs. Dawkins walked over to her dear and picked up a picture of her favorite class. "She was a student of mine years ago. That was 2008, this looks just like her!" Lynn gulped as she realized she looked exactly like the picture.

"That is wild. And her name is Lynn to!" Mrs. Simmons supplied. "Huh! Wouldn't it be crazy if this really was Lynn Loud?" Mrs. Dawkins joked. "Yes, but I'm not so let's go ahead and not think about if I was whoever it is you think I am! So I'm gonna go sit over there!" Lynn said quickly before she scrambled to an empty desk. "Okay sweetie. Let's get back to work." Mrs. Dawkins said, turning back to the board.


	5. Chapter 5

Through some mythical concoction of luck, miracles and downright bullshit, Lynn managed to fake her way through the day. It helped that she had the brain of a 13 year old and Mrs. Dawkins was on the subject of basic addition. But when recess came around the plan hit a fist sized pothole.

The trouble started in the lunchroom. The redhead took a seat next to her sisters, poking at the unidentifiable mush on her tray. "Is this food?" Lynn asked to the twins hesitation. "I wouldn't try it." Lola encouraged. "She's right. The only thing that makes this place bearable is the cookies." Lana agreed.

"Cookies?" Lynn asked, only to be struck silent by awe as a cart of steaming, delicious circles of awesomeness rolled up to the table. "Their free so load up while you can," Lana whispered as the table pounced, taking as much as their tiny hands could hold. The Louds pooled their haul, making a small mountain of cookies fit for a king. But in a pinch, three princesses would do nicely.

At least it should have. Before the three girls could even touch their baked miracles, a bigger hand reached out and swatted all three away. "OW! What gives?!" Lynn exclaimed, turning to see three slightly older girls staring back at her. And they couldn't have looked more like stereotypical bullies if they tried.

"That's not yours, RUNT." The ringleader said, a villainous smirk spread across her lips as her cronies laughed. Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Runt? Your like an inch taller than me, where do get off calling me names!" The athlete said in annoyance. "Your just a baby runt! We're older, so we get to take what we want. And I think I want ALL your cookies." The leader said. "You can have these cookies when you pry them from my cold dead hands dirtbag!" Lynn retorted to the twins dismay.

"Lynn! Shut up!" Lola pleaded. "Keep out of this brat!" The ringleader demanded. The beauty queen looked at her twin pleadingly to save their sister. "Shauna she's new. She doesn't know how things work yet, we're sorry." Lana said in exasperation.

Shauna looked down at the little grease monkey and her smirk returned. "I might consider overlooking this. But Willy needs to make sure you really are sorry." The older girl snickered, taking time to coat her finger in a thick layer of spit.

Lana gulped but turned her ear to the older girl. "You OWE me!" The helpless victim said angrily to her twin. "I know I know!" Lola agreed hastily. Finally, Shauna pulled out her finger and delivered it to poor Lana's ear. Her twin audibly gagged in the background as Lynn jumped to her sisters aid, only to be held back by Shauna's friends. "Let me go! You can't do this!" The redhead exclaimed fighting as hard as she could against the cronies to no avail.

Shauna snickered with delight as she removed her finger. "Oh but I can runt. I can do anything I please. Like this." The bully paused, coughed, and spit a loogie the size of her thumb right into Lynns face. "See you tomorrow losers!" Shauna laughed as her friends dropped Lynn, gathered the cookies and left.

"Lana!" Lola screamed rushing to her twins side. "That's was the worst thing maybe ever!" Lana whined, shaking out her ear. "You got bullied! How is that even possible?!" Lynn exclaimed in fury. "What do you mean how is it possible?" Lola asked, tending gently to her twins ear.

"I mean you two don't take anything from anyone at home! But you just let those jerks take whatever they want from you? What gives?" Lynn demanded. "You don't get it Lynn! It's different. Here, the older you are the more power you have. And we're at the very bottom." Lana said bitterly.

"Well why don't you fight back?" Lynn asked. "We can't fight them! They'd mop the floor with us!" Lola said. "You've gotta be kidding me! So you'll gnaw Lincolns arms off for touching your stuff, but a bully comes your way and you chicken out?" Lynn asked, earning shameful nods from both twins.

"Alright fine. If that's the way your gonna be, I'll fix this myself." The redhead said in exasperation, storming off. "What are you gonna do?" Lola asked. "I'm gonna fight them what Elise am I gonna do?!" Lynn yelled. "No Lynn! You'll only make it worse," Lana pleaded.

"I watched that girl stick her spit covered finger in my little sisters ear and I'm gonna make her wish she didn't even have fingers!" Lynn proclaimed. "That doesn't make sense!" Lola yelled. "I'm taking revenge it doesn't have to make sense!" Lynn replied, storming out the door where recess was just beginning.

Lynn spotted the three bullies on the crowded playground shaking down 1st graders for lunch money. "Hey!" The bite sized athlete yelled, making her way over to the bullies. Shauna snickered at the sight. "Oh look girls. Runt came back for round two. Got something else to cough up?" The bully asked.

"No. I'm here to mop the floor with you!" Lynn fired back, drawing the attention of the kids around her. "Oh no! I'm so scared! The baby's gonna fight me!" Shauna laughed to her friends amusement. "She looks really tough. Better really be careful!" One of the cronies chuckled. "Watch out! She'll throw her bottle at you!" The other taunted.

Lynn rolled her eyes and turned to see the twins had arrived. "Oh look! Your baby friends came to save you!" The bullies taunted. "You don't have to do this Lynn." Lola pleaded. Lynn turned, cracked her knuckles, and smirked. "Yes. I. Do." "Okay Runt I'll bite. I'll even let you take the first swing." Shauna taunted as she leaned down to Lynns height and leaving her face wide open. "Go ahead loser. I DARE you." The smile never left the redheads face as Lynn swung hard and fast and the fight was on.


	6. Chapter 6

30 minutes of hard to write violence later, Lynn found herself in the Principles office. It was a familiar spot for her, as Lynn's hyperactive and troublemaking nature landed her there more than once. The athlete let her short legs swing above the floor as she innocently looked around.

Staring back at her was Principle Amy Davidson, the matriarch of the school and disciplinarian extraordinaire. That title roughly translated to worst person ever to anyone who set foot in her office. Principle of Royal Woods School for 13 years, Amy was not about to let trouble go unpunished.

"Well well little girl. Do you know why your in hear?" Principle Davidson asked. Lynn shrugged, subconsciously rubbing her knuckles. "I don't think so. Do you?" She asked. "As a matter of fact I do. I read the recess monitors report." "Snitch," Lynn muttered.

"According to her, you walked to over to Shauna and invited a brawl. You then attacked her, breaking her jaw in three places and her nose in five. Next you painted your face in the blood gushing out of her nose, climbed to the top of the jungle gym, and screamed 'This is Fight Club now! Who wants a piece?' And when Ryan Johnson tried to climb up the slide, you kicked him in the head."

Lynn thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Did she mention the part where her friends tried to stop me and I beat them up too?" Lynn asked. "Yes, she was very thorough," Principle Davidson said, clearly aggravated. "Okay. Just making sure you have it all."

"While that's very thoughtful, I am missing one thing." "Uh huh?" Lynn prodded. "When the recess monitor asked for your name, your screamed Kylie Jenner and spit in her face. Now I know for a fact you are not Kylie Jenner." Davidson said. "Gee, nice work Sherlock." The athlete said sarcastically, further infuriating the principle.

"Listen. Your in a lot of trouble, and I'm going to call your parents, now tell me who you are!" But as the principle was speaking, Lynn had finished planning her escape. The principals office was placed in the front of the school, and because it had no A/C a line of windows opened out into the hall.

"Outta." Lynn responded to Principle Davidson's confusion. "Outta?" "Yeah, like I'm OUTTA HERE!" Lynn yelled, bolting up and jumping to the desk, off her principles head, and out the window. The young Loud found herself in the hallway to the principles shock. "See ya!" Lynn laughed, before two security guards emerged.

"Uh oh. Gotta go!" The tyke giggled before sprinting away. "After her!" Davidson commanded and she and the guards chased after Lynn. "Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide!" Lynn said, running as fast as she could upstairs. It wasn't easy with her short legs, but she made it to the second floor, which housed the older students.

"Come on, there's gotta be somewhere!" Lynn pleaded. But fate wasn't letting the game end that way, and out of the corner of her eye the redhead saw Luna in the back of an open classroom. "That'll work!" Lynn bolted into the classroom and dove into her older sisters open bag.

The dozing rockstar cracked an eye at the sudden movement of her desk. Luna peered down and noticed her sister in a haze of sleep. "Oh hey Lynn." She muttered, drifting off again. The peace was suddenly shattered as Luna realized what she had just said. "Lynn?!" The rocker exclaimed, and was quickly shushed by her sister. "Quiet! Pretend I'm not in here!" Lynn pleaded as the principal stormed past the door without hesitation.

"What is going on?! Why aren't you with the twins?" Luna whispered as her teacher droned on. "I put a bully in her place and I bailed while Davidson was distracted. Just hide me until I can get out of here." Lynn explained. "Okay just be cool. Principal Davidson is gonna have the whole school on lockdown, so your not getting out of here on your own."

"So what's the plan?" The redhead asked. Luna rubbed her chin for a moment, then came up with something. "I got an idea. Just do what I say and we'll out of here no sweat." Lynn nodded, and the rocker reached over and nudged a sleeping boy next to her. "Ronnie! Wake up Ronnie!" Luna whispered harshly, rousing her friend from his nap. "Huh? Class over already?" Ronnie asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes and back under his ball cap.

"No Sleeping Beauty. I'm busting out of here. I need one of your patented distractions." Luna said. At the mention of distractions Ronnie perked up. "One distraction coming up. Hey Mr. G!" The elderly chemistry teacher turned towards his students. "Ah, Mr. Dimico. Welcome back to the land of the living my friend." The class laughed and Luna used the cover to bail with Lynn in tow.

"Good start, what now?!" Lynn asked as her older sister hid behind a locker and pulled out her phone. "Don't worry sis. We Louds have been busting out of this school since it was just Lori and Leni." Luna explained as she group called the family. "Guys, Operation Basket Case is a go." The siblings all have an affirmative and Luna took point.

The rocker quickly and stealthily moved down the hall where Luan was waiting. "Hey guys!" The comedian exclaimed, snatching Lynn and trading bags with Luna. "Hurry up dudes!" The purple clad girl. "Okay okay don't heist in a bunch!" Luan laughed as she ran down the stairs.

"What is Operation Basket Case? I never go to the plan meetings." Lynn admitted. "It's simple really. I'm gonna hand you off to the twins, who will have since acquired a laundry basket full of clothes from Lincoln in Home Ec. Leni will then form a rope out of the clothes and use it to lower you down to Lori, who drives you off school grounds and lets you escape."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier to just bring me downstairs to the van?" The athlete asked. Luan thought for a moment, then turned back. "Yes, but this is more fun!" The comedian replied as the pair reached Leni and the twins.

"Hey guys!" Lynn said happily as she hopped out of Luans bag. "Into the basket Rocky." Lana laughed as she and her twin helped their sister into the laundry basket. "Hey little Lynn!" Leni waved as she secured the laundry rope to the basket. "Hear, wear this." Lola said, slapping a plastic army helmet on her sister. "What's this for?" Lynn asked.

"It's in case you fall." The beauty queen explained as they began lowering Lynn out the window. "Uh, that sounds dangerous." Lynn said, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she was lowered down the side of the building. "It's fine! We've done this like, so many times." Lori yelled from below as Lynn landed in her lap.

"Lori!" Lynn laughed, hugging to the oldest Loud. "Hey squirt. Now let's get you out of here." The blonde said as the climbed into the old van and headed towards the exit. Suddenly, Principal Davidson emerged in a rabid fury. "COME BACK HERE!" She shrieked. "FLOOR IT!" Lynn yelped as the two went tearing down the road.

"We can't stop she's chasing us!" Lori exclaimed as they tried to outrun the crazy principal in a very very slow van. "Oh forget it! I'll just run!" Lynn said in exasperation, hopping out and sprinting the rest of the way. "LISA!" Lynn yelled, summoning her brainiac sister and her rope ladder. "Hurry up!" Lisa demanded as Lynn managed to climb up and escape. "What HAPPENED today?" Lisa asked as she pulled up her sister. "Best day of school EVER! Though I should probably lay low until we fix this." Lynn happily admitted


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, the Loud's returned to find Lynn hiding in the twins toy chests. "Lil Lynn? You around?" Luna asked as the siblings carefully looked. The redhead popped her head out from the chest at the sound of the rockers voice. "Hey guys!" Lynn said happily as Lori lifted her out.

"Okay, so what did we learn today?" Lincoln asked as the family convened. "That Lil Lynn and School does not mix well." Lola pointed out. "Exactly, so from now on, Lynns going to have to be alone. Can we trust you Lynn?" The white haired boy asked. "Uh huh! This is gonna be awesome!" The athlete cheered, excited to be left alone in her new body.

"Okay. We can start tomorrow. For tonight, we can just hang out together." Luna said. But a sudden knock on the door spooked the kids into throwing Lynn back into the toy chest. "Come in!" Lori called as Rita walked in. "Oh hey kids. Having another secret meeting?" The mother chuckled. "Yes, why, what do you want?!" Lola exclaimed while Luan casually sat on the toy chest.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to remind you kids that your aunt Ruth's rehearsal dinner is tonight." Rita said, and the entire room pales. "T-tonight?" Lincoln choked out. "Yes honey! And before you ask, we're all going." Rita said, before doing a mental head count. "Hey where's Lynn?" The siblings quickly fell silent while trying to scratch out an excuse.

"Lynn is...oh man when I remember where she is your so gonna believe that's where she is". Leni stuttered. "Our dear sister has gone to..." Lincoln trailed off, at a loss. "See a boy!" Lola blurted out. This excuse was so bizarre it even confused Lynn. "A boy?!" The redhead exclaimed from the chest. Luckily, everyone in the room started coughing to mask the voice.

"Really? Lynn went to meet a boy?" Rita asked. "Yes! They met playing football and now their friends and Lynns going over his house and is going to be there all night!" Lori agreed. "Huh. Okay I guess. Just tell your sister that she still has to be a bridesmaid." The mother shrugged as she left. "Okay mom, we will definitely do that!" Luna said as she locked the door. "What are we going to DO dudes?!"

"We need someone to watch Lynn for the night. Someone we can trust, someone dependable, and someone who will either believe that Lynn is not Lynn or will be quiet about Lynn being Lynn." Lori said as the family brainstormed. Finally Lincoln spoke up. "Ya know, there is one person I think we can trust." He said. The girls all looked at him. "Who?" Lori asked.

2 hours later, a knock was heard over the commotion of an entire family getting wedding ready. "I'm coming!" Lincoln yelled, hustling downstairs and opening the door to reveal Ronnie Anne. "What's up dork?" Ronnie taunted, smirking to Lincolns eye rolling delight. "Hi Ronnie. Now your sure you can handle this?" Lincoln asked as he lead his girlfriend into the house.

"Yeah it'll be fine. Who hasn't had their older sister turn into a child and needed your girlfriend to watch her while your entire family goes to a wedding rehearsal?" Ronnie said sarcastically. "Yeah, this one of the weirder things I've asked you for." The boy admitted. "It's all good Linc. I'll take good care of the little nightmare." The tomboy snickered as Lincoln lead her to Lynn, who was curled up on the couch hiding under a blanket.

"Don't let her out of your sight, okay?" Lincoln pleaded. "Yeah yeah. We're gonna have a grand old time right Lil Lynn?" Ronnie asked. "Sounds good." Lynn agreed, returning to her hiding spot as Rita honked the horn. "Okay guys, you got this!" Lincoln said as he ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

The night started off relatively slow for the two girls. Ronnie had never babysat for anyone seriously, and Lynn was content staying still for the first time maybe ever. Finally the brunette got restless and climbed off the couch. "Where you going squirt?" Ronnie asked, keeping an eye on the athlete. "I'm bored. Let's go do something fun." Lynn implored.

"Like what?" Lynn thought for a moment before grabbing a basketball. "1 on 1. Let's make this more interesting." The younger girl said. Ronnie Anne snickered as she took the ball. "You wanna play basketball like this? How tall are you?" Lynn rolled her eyes and jumped, easily able to touch the top of the other girls head. "I'm tall enough now let's go!"

"No way! It's my job to keep you safe, and that's what I'm gonna do." Ronnie said. "Oh come on Ronnie! It's just one game in the driveway! The hoops there already and everything! Pleeeeeease?" Lynn pleaded. "I don't know..." Ronnie said, wavering in her decision. "We'll only play to 10 and you can even get ball first! I need to be outside doing something or I'm gonna go CRAZY!" The brunette begged.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. 1 game, first to 10, street rules, and that's IT. Deal?" "Deal!" Lynn cheered, sprinting out to the driveway with Ronnie reluctantly following. "I'll go easy on you pipsqueak." The tomboy smirked as Lynn checked the ball. The brunette chuckled as she shifted to defense. "That's a shame. Lynn Loud doesn't go easy."

15 minutes later Lynn had finished pummeling Ronnie for the third time in a row. Lincolns girlfriend was doubled over in exhaustion while Lynn patiently dribbled. "You wanna go again?" The little girl asked. Ronnie Anne was in awe. "How are you this good?!" She asked. "Size doesn't count dummy, talent does." Lynn pointed out. "No more basketball. Let's go back inside." The tomboy pleaded. "Ugh. Fine old lady, we can go watch TV." Lynn conceded.

The two girls found themselves on the couch again, Ronnie Anne slowly pulling herself together while Lynn absentmindedly flipped channels. "News, news, news, crime, bad comedy, Adam Sandler, half baked sitcom, bad movie, bad movie, PONIES." Lynn screamed, startling the hell out of Ronnie Anne. "Ponies?!" The tomboy exclaimed as Lynn practically fell off the couch in excitement.

"Yes ponies! My Little Pony is on!" The brunette hastily explained before the cartoon hijacked her attention. "Your seriously a fan of this dumb show?" Ronnie asked. "It's not dumb! It's the best!" Lynn argued. "Unbelievable. The most hardcore tomboy in the whole family is a pony fan girl!" Ronnie muttered, still confused. "Shut up! I'm watching!" Lynn hushed the other girl as the show went on. "Can we please not watch this?" Ronnie pleaded. Lynn glared back as she spoke. "Change the channel and I'll break more than your ankles."

"Okay okay. So you like all of this stuff?" Ronnie asked. "Well, I guess not ALL of it. Some of the characters are to girly and the plots are dumb. But Rainbow Dash and Applejack are cool!" Lynn admitted. "Uh huh. Well what makes them cool?" Ronnie asked. "Well Rainbow is a Pegasus, and she flies really fast and is a super good athlete, and that's why she's my favorite. And Applejack is a farmer pony, and she has a brother whose cool and she wears a cowboy hat and it's awesome." Lynn explained while she watched.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at these descriptions. "So their tomboys?" She asked, and Lynn nodded. "Yeah. They also make the show way better than if they weren't on it." The brunette turned for a moment and faced the older girl. "You wanna watch with me?" Finally Ronnie gave in to the cuteness and focused on the TV. "Sure pipsqueak." The two watched for a while, and slowly Ronnie became more and more infatuated with the show. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was enjoyable and pacified Lynn.

2 hours later Ronnie finally noticed the time. "Huh. Okay Lynn, it's getting late. You should go to bed now." Lynn laughed at the suggestion. "Ha! That's funny Ronnie!" She turned to see Ronnie was serious. "Oh that wasn't a joke?" "No Lynn. Your a kid. And kids go to bed early." The tomboy insisted. Lynn snickered as she turned back to the TV. "No thanks. I'm gonna stay up." "No Lynn, your going to bed." Lynn stared down Ronnie as she got up, smirking the whole time. "Well you can sure try."


	9. Chapter 9

As it turned out, Lynn was just as godlike with her fighting as she was with her basketball skills, despite the size difference. Ronnie quickly discovered this when she ended up in a headlock courtesy of the bite sized athlete. "Say Uncle grandma!" Lynn taunted, working the submission as she did. "Who you calling grandma short stack?" Ronnie laughed, trying to buck Lynn off her back but giving off more of a bull ride vibe. "I'm fun sized!" The athlete yelped as she was thrown to the floor.

The two girls squared up again, and the fight took on a more wild style. The body slams were plentiful and the dumb insults were on par with a WWE promo. Ronnie finally managed to ground the shorter athlete, pinning Lynn on her stomach while deciding what to do. "Now what game do we play now?" The older girl mused before she spotted a line of blue frills peeking out of the brunettes shorts. "Oh I have an idea." Ronnie chuckled as she grabbed the waistband, ignoring the struggling of her friend.

"Don't you dare!" Lynn growled to no avail. "I see London, I see France..." Ronnie sang as she yanked up, earning a squeal from Lynn. "I see Lynn's unicorn underpants!" The older girl laughed as the white panties covered in an army of unicorns jerked up Lynn's back. "OWWWWIIIIEEEEE!" The brunette whined as her once comfy undies cut her bottom like a sword. "Wanna go to bed yet?" Ronnie asked. "Bite me Old Lady!" Lynn growled, yelping as her panties reached her neck.

"Don't you test me Loud! I will give you an atomic if I have to!" The older girl threatened. But before Lynn could respond, a rather rare sound was heard: a phone that wasn't Loris! "What is that?" Ronnie asked. Lynn blushed and continued to struggle. "Nothing! Lemme go!" The athlete demanded, only to be picked up by her underwear as Ronnie followed the sound to Lynn's phone going off to the tune of Despacito. "Dom wants to FaceTime? Whose Dom?" Ronnie asked. "N-no one!" The brunette whined, blushing and unable to look at Ronnie or her phone. "Is he your boyfriend?" "NO!" Lynn yelled.

"Oh I get it. You've got a crush don't you?" Ronnie smirked. "N-no I don't!" Lynn lied, blushing harder. The two girls stared at each other for a moment as the phone continued to ring. Finally Lynn sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She asked. "Yes." Ronnie confirmed. "Look, I need to talk to him! Gimme the phone and keep quiet!" Lynn pleaded, reaching for the phone as Ronnie thought. "Not a chance squirt. No one seeing you like this includes your eye candy of the month." Ronnie said. "Then at least answer him! I was supposed to call him, if I don't he's gonna think I don't like him!"

Ronnie thought for a moment, then groaned. "Fine. But not a word out of you!" The older girl said, nudging her friend out of the room before answering Lynn's phone. The call buffered for a moment before the object of Lynn's affections popped into view, a well built Puerto Rican boy in a dirty soccer jersey. "What's up sweet- wait your not Lynn?" The boy said, startled by Ronnie. "No I'm not. What were you about to call me?!" The younger girl growled. "Sweet feet. That's her nickname, also who are you?" Dom asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm her brothers girlfriend, and she's busy right now. So why are you calling?" Ronnie demanded, much more threatening than Lynn preferred. "I call Lynn every night, we play travel together. She said she was at a thing for her aunts wedding, I wasn't sure if she was back yet. She was gonna ask if I could be her plus 1." Dominic explained, shifting Ronnie out of attack mode. "Oh...my bad." The girl blushed, earning a barely concealed sigh of frustration from Lynn. "So is she home? Lynn said she wanted to show me something." Dom said.

"No, sorry." Ronnie lied, instantly seeing his disappointment. "Oh. That sucks." He said sadly. "Sorry, the thing is running long." Ronnie lied. "Yeah, I just really wanted to see her is all. I really like her...as a friend I mean." Dom stammered, realizing his slip up as Ronnie smirked. "Sure you do hot shot." She laughed to the boys embarrassment. "Fine, you got me. It's just really hard to admit it. We're fine when she's just my friend, but then I think of her as more then friends and I can't even talk, y'know?" Dom said, a feeling Ronnie knew. "I kinda do. But you don't have to talk to her like your girlfriend. Just think of her as your friend that you also date, and talk to her like you usually do." Dom raised an eyebrow at that. "Does that really work?" Ronnie nodded, and the boy conceded that it made sense.

But then Dominic asked the question Ronnie was hoping to avoid. "So wait, if the whole family is at the rehearsal, what're you doing in their house? And why do you have Lynn's phone?" Ronnie froze, the gears in her head turning frantically in an effort to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Because..." Ronnie began, only to be cut off by the phone ringing. "Hang on." The tomboy set down Dom and picked up the house phone, startled to hear Lynn on the other end. "Stop panicking! Write down exactly what I say and go back and say it to him!" The athlete demanded, quickly rattling off the best excuse she could come up with that sufficiently covered their asses.

Ronnie ran back and picked up Dom again. "Sorry about that. I'm just watching the house while their at the rehearsal, and Lynn left her phone so it wouldn't go off during the ceremony because she knew you would call. Also she's in a dress with no pockets. But she borrowed Loris phone just now to call me, and she said you're gonna be her plus one. However, they have a lot to do for the wedding so she won't be able to talk until day of. So she's just gonna send you a picture of what she wanted you to see when you came over. Got it?" Dom nodded, satisfied with the outcome. "Awesome. Tell Lynn I said good night." "Got it. Bye." Ronnie hung up and breathed for the first time in 10 minutes as Lynn came scrambling out of the kitchen, having successfully stuffed her undies back into her shorts. "Nice job Ronnie. I didn't think you could lie that well." The athlete said, catching the other girls eye. "Yes Lynn. Now you return the favor." Lynn rolled her eyes and pouted. "Bedtime?" She whined, still wanting to avoid going to sleep this early. "Bedtime. NOW. Or we'll go back to our game." Ronnie growled, pulling the stretched cotton out of her friends shorts for emphasis.

"Alright alright I'm going, just quit it with the underwear!" Lynn groaned, starting upstairs as Ronnie flopped onto the couch. 10 minutes later the rest of the family came home, satisfied that Lynn was out of sight from their parents. "So how'd it go?" Lincoln said, happy that the house was still in one piece. "Fine. Squirt didn't want to go to bed but I did a little 'convincing.'" Ronnie explained, earning a concerned glare from the other sisters. "How?" Lincoln asked, suddenly worried about Ronnie as she headed for the door. "Oh nothing terrible. Just a fair warning though, she may need new underwear. Those unicorns can stretch for awhile." The tomboy laughed as she stepped out. The siblings sighed and looked upstairs, the weight of the problem falling back on them. In the silence, Lana couldn't help but let out a snicker, earning an elbow form Lola. "What are you laughing at?" The pageant queen asked. "I forgot Lynn where's unicorn undies." Lana laughed, her way of breaking the tension


End file.
